Unloved Like Me
by Enchantressofthestars
Summary: Captain Hook has always been unloved and lonely. That is how he will always expect to be. But deep within he wishes that he could find love somehow, and that just might happen...
1. Default Chapter

Unloved Like Me

Summary: Captain Hook is alone and unloved. That's the way he always has been, and has gradually come to accept. But part of him always wishes and wonders that there was a woman who could love him for his inner self, the hidden Hook who has been hidden so long that he scarcely exists. Well his wish is about to happen.

Chapter 1

Jenna pushed the bedroom door open slowly, to avoid loud creaks that might awake her siblings from their slumber. She peeked in on tiptoe, watching for any signs of movement. There they were her two small sibling twins, Ally and Jack. Both were entering third grade now when she had just finished high school. Ironic she thought. Her parents chose to have another kid, or kids it happened to be, right when she was old enough to be depended on to take care of them.

"Good-night kiddies," she whispered, closing the open window.

"No!" Jack demanded, sitting straight up in bed. "Leave the window open for Peter Pan!"

"Yes!" Ally insisted, also bolting awake. "He can't visit us if you close the window!"

"Alright already, I'll leave the window open," Jenna, said smiling. "Now you two need to go to bed now or I'll have to tell Mom and Dad." Both scuttled down into their covers immediately, they recognized a possible grounding being threatened. Jenna headed to the door, patting her sibling's feet.

"Wait!" Jack said, his pudgy face appearing above the covers once more. "Can you read us the story of Peter Pan?"

"Yes! We like that one the best," Ally chimed in.

"Haven't you heard that one enough?" Jenna complained, sliding the worn book out of its familiar place in the bookshelf.

"No!" Jack pouted.

"Mom and Daddy never read it to us," Ally informed her sister.

"Okay, come over here you two and I'll start." The two twins sat next to their sister on the bench next to the window. Ally sitting in Jenna's lap comfortably and Jack on the floor. Jenna watched the twins faces while she read the story. Both had a certain glow and smile to them. Peter Pan was something special to them, she could tell. Anyways she wanted to hurry through the story, Josh; her boyfriend was coming over secretly anytime now.

"And then the lost boys lived happily ever after with Wendy, John and Michael and Peter Pan went back to Never land, the end."

"I love that story," Ally sighed.

"Me too. I wish I could go to Never land with Peter Pan," Jack said, lying on the bench, his hands under his chin while he watched the moon out the window.

"Maybe you will," Jenna said, amused at her siblings devotion to the fairytale. "Now you need to get to bed!" The twins scrambled for bed each kissing their big sister on the cheek.

"Night Jenna," both chimed at once, settling comfortably into their beds.

"Nighty night," Jenna replied, shutting the bedroom door. She waited a moment or two to see if either one stirred but all she heard was silence. Sighing inwardly, she walked down the hall to her room. Jenna loved the twins with all her heart. It seemed her parents were always gone, at parties or on small vacations and forever she was taking care of them. In return, both twins loved her and sometimes she felt more like a mother then a sister to them.

But this night Josh was coming over. True, Josh wasn't really a caring, devoted boyfriend. All it seemed he wanted was sex lately. That's all he'd been coming over to her house to do. She finally had the feeling that they were going to break up soon. Anyways they were going to separate colleges miles apart and would never get to see each other.

Well better make it last, Jenna thought. She picked out a special pair of pjays. Honestly, it could fit into the lingerie section of Victoria's secret. Jenna liked it anyways. It wasn't a sleazy thing. It was a kind of short nightgown tank top thing. She really didn't know what the heck it was. Josh had given it to her for a graduation present and she knew he liked to see it on her.

Slipping into the piece of sleepware, Jenna thought she heard a thud. Like someone falling from bed accidentally. She grabbed a short silk robe to tie around her self and raced down the hall. "Ally? Jack?" she called out worriedly.

"Here Jenna," Ally called to her older sister. Jenna found her in a dark corner with Jack and another older boy.

"What are you-who is that boy?" Jenna demanded grabbing her sister and brother away from him.

"Peter Pan, silly," Jack laughed to himself as if he was making some hilarious joke.

"Very funny guys, honestly who is it. Jack, is it one of your friends?'

"No, Jenna. It's Peter Pan. Watch him, he can fly!" Ally giggled as the boy rose up in midair, still sitting cross-legged. Jenna gaped at him and nearly passed out.

"My god," Jenna said to herself. "I seriously need to get some sleep. What the hell is this? Am I hallucinating?"

"You're not hallu-finating!" Jack laughed, clapping his hands childishly. "It really is Peter Pan and tonight we're going to Never land!"

"Peter's is taking us!" Ally said. "Do you want to come Jenna?"

"What-I mean No. You're only children, you can't go with this strange boy," she faltered, her eyes roaming the boy who was frowning at her. "Besides it's the middle of the night and you're supposed to be in bed!"

"Don't be such a mother," boy complained, sticking his tongue out at Jenna. She gaped at him, thinking him to be calling her mother f.

"Come on Ally and Jack, let's go," the boy announced suddenly darting around the room like a bird.

"Yay!" Ally and Jack giggled, jumping up and down.

"Here's some pixie dust!" Peter Pan said, sprinkling golden particles on them. The twins at once floated in air and giggled.

"Wait!" Jenna yelled to the Peter who was out the window by now. "You have to take me along!"

"Ha! You? You're an adult! Adults aren't allowed in Never land!" Peter laughed, flipping upside down midair.

"Well Jack and Ally aren't going unless I come with!" Jenna yelled at him, her hands on her hips.

"But you don't get it," the boy stated, "adults just aren't allowed into Never land.

"I'm not an adult yet! I'm still...a child!" Jenna couldn't believe what she was saying. This was the kind of thing her parents would say, not her.

"Alright, alright. You can be our mother!" Peter said his face lighting up in a smile. Jenna groaned, god, she really had to have taken something that didn't agree with her. She was NEVER reading Peter Pan again; it must have done something to affect her mind. Maybe some brain microscopic insect lived between the pages and she must have inhaled it.

"Here's some pixie dust for you. Now think of something happy and away we go!" he fled out the window with Jack and Ally soon following after. Jenna sighed, she had to pinch herself to make sure this was real. Yup, she still had the familiar sting.

"Well something happy, hmmm what could that be? How about...breaking up with Josh? Yup that'll do!" she remarked as she fled out the window too.

"Come on Jenna!" Ally yelled flying back to yank on her sister's hand and pull her along. Jenna panicked for a moment as she looked down and saw the tops of houses. It would be a long way to fall and a frightful death.

"Come on girls!" Peter shouted, far ahead above them. It looked like they were getting higher and higher in the atmosphere but it didn't seem any colder and they were burning up into crisps or anything like that.

Jenna yawned widely. "Are you tired?" Ally asked, squeezing her sister's hand.

"Yes, I supposed I am," Jenna said rubbing her eyes.

"You can fall asleep and I'll pull you along," Ally offered.

"Okay, just don't like let me fall or leave me behind or anything."

"I won't," Ally promised, holding her sister's hand close. Jenna nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. What an odd place to fall asleep, in the middle of the sky. The last thing Jenna saw was a large star millions of miles away but seeming to get closer and closer. This was the weirdest dream she had EVER had, period.

"Jenna, wake up!" Ally said, pulling on her sisters hand.

"What? Where am I? Didn't I just go to sleep?" Jenna rubbed her eyes then looked down and screamed. "OH MY GOD!"

"Jenna! We're almost in Never land! Don't scream! Peter says we don't want the pirates to fire at us." Jenna gulped.

"Pirates? Where? They don't exist! At least not for the last few hundred years!"

"Silly! Weren't you listening to the Peter Pan story?" Ally flew a few feet above her. Her dirty blonde hair flying away from her face to make her look like an angel.

"Ally I went with your story before but this isn't possible. Even if this is a dream I am telling you, in real life this is NOT realistic!" Jenna was freaking out now, she even felt tears coming on, how embarrassing could that be, crying in front of her little sister. Ally looked hurt.

"Jenna, how can you not believe this is real? It's right in front of you." Jenna looked down below her. They were above a sort of island that ended in the sky but you couldn't tell exactly where. She could see a pirate ship with dirty white sails and there was a dark forest and a mountain where strange teepee's rested.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ally asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes," Jenna replied, giving in to the majesty of Never land. "Even though it's so unrealistic, it's at least amazingly beautiful. But where's umm, Peter Pan and Jack."

"They're up a head waiting for us. I think they're on some cloud or something! It's so cool. Have you tasted them?"

"Tasted what?"

"The clouds!"

"Clouds are water vapor, Ally. They don't have any taste."

"These ones do!" Ally said, taking a big handful of cloud as they went by a few. The clouds there were slightly pink and extremely fluffy. They had an uncanny resemblance to cotton candy. Jenna took a small handful and licked it cautiously.

"Mmmm!" she said, her eyes widening at the cloud's spectacular taste, "it's like-AHHH!" Something had came shooting towards Jenna looking like a large bowling ball and now she was flying off away from Never land.

"Jenna!" Ally screamed, trying to fly after her sister but she was too far away already.

"Help!" Jenna screeched, panicking. Then she hit some sort of invisible barrier and was hurled frontward back to Never land but flying now to the pirate ship, which kept getting closer and closer every tenths of a second. She hoped fearfully that maybe she would possibly miss the large wooden ship and land in the water next to it. Well a little fairy decided to grant her wish and instead of hitting the ship, she plopped into the water next to it.

Jenna hit the water with tremendous force and struggled to get to the surface. She faintly remembered something about a carnivore crocodile and kicked even harder to reach the top. "Help me!" she burbled when she reached air. She gulped steadily, flailing about. "Help!" she screamed, louder this time.

A man appeared at once and leaned over the side. He had tan skin and a deadly look about him. His front two teeth were gold fillings and his left ear was pierced. A piece of black clothe wrapped around his head. His small black eyes widened when he saw Jenna drowning in the water. "Man over board," he yelled and other pirates immediately gathered at the side of the ship at once. A coarse rope was thrown into the water near her and she swam to it. It stung her hands but she held on with all her might as they pulled her up.

When she reached the side of the ship she tumbled over onto the floor, water dripping from her. Jenna became vividly aware that she had lost her silk robe and all she had on was the thin hot pink lingerie. It clung to her uncomfortably and she noticed with great discomfort that she did NOT have a bra on and her breasts were visible through her tank top, which stuck to her wet body.

A few pirates grinned and jeered at her while others just simply gazed at her body, most notably her breasts. She covered herself immediately and demanded that a pirate get her robe back, which was now floating in the water below.

"As you wish, Miss," a pirate laughed, taking a long hook stick from the floor and trying to get the piece of clothing. Which Jenna could see were just a lot of ill hidden weak attempts. "Oops, I think I lost it," he said as Jenna watched the pretty, silk robe gradually go deeper and deeper into the dark water until she could see it no more.

"Bastard!" Jenna yelled, lifting her hand to smack it but he grabbed it and yanked her closer to him where she could smell his horrid breath. "No offense Miss, but I think you'd look much, erm, better without it."

"Pervert!" she screamed struggling to get away as he made kissy noises at her. Other pirates gathered around them and started jeering. "Let me go!" she demanded, twisting in the pirate's strong grip. He gripped her waist and started letting his hand wander lower. "Stop!" she begged, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes. The pirate still wouldn't let go. He kissed her neck sloppily and she felt saliva linger there.

"Why won't you give ole peg leg Sven a kiss dearie?" a old croaky pirate laughed, poking Jenna in the side with the butt of his gun.

"No, please, let me be!" Jenna pleaded her hands up in defense. A shot rang out and the pirate holding her fell to the ground dead, blood dripping from a bullet hole in his head. Jenna gasped looking up to the direction of the shot. There stood a man with black hair as cold as midnight in the winter. He had a handsome mustache that curled out slightly at the end and had a small goatee, which had two braids in it. [He's the spitting' image of the pirate version of Johnny Depp, only more evil, maybe even more hotter, wait is that even possible?].

At the end of his left arm there stood a sharp metal hook, protruding from his sleeve. Jenna staggered back in shock and knocked into several pirates who grumbled angrily that she stepped on her foot. "What is all the commotion?" the man yelled, which Jenna presumed to be the fearsome Captain Hook.

"This girl, sir, she just fell down from the sky into the water. Peg-leg Sven just wanted something in return for saving her and she got all hussy," a fat pirate explained, at the end giving the imitation of squiggling animal.

"Well that is the natural reaction of woman to such a request," Hook replied with faint sarcasm. "Girl come over here." Jenna paused with fear but several pirates pushed her buttocks forward and she stumbled to the ground. Cautiously she walked up to the pirate and looked at him levelly.

"Come into my quarters," he demanded, pointing his normal hand to a door that led into a large room. She hesitated and looked up at him angrily then walked in with dignity. The crew laughed behind her as the captain made an unseen gesture.

"Yes?" she asked her head held high.

"Excuse me?" Captain Hook asked, his brown eyes roaming over her body.

"How dare you!" Jenna yelled. Her patience level had long since worn out and she had had it with these disrespectful men. "Do you mind? Not only has your crew nearly raped me, but you look at me like I'm some-WHORE!"

"Well my darling, you do have a stunning figure," the Captain purred, touching Jenna's long light brown locks. Jenna fumed at him, and crossed her arms against her breasts.

"Would you like something to drink, love?" Hook offered, getting up from the couch and pouring her a glass of brandy at a small table in the corner.

"And now you intend to get me drunk so you can have your go with me? Is that it? Why do you men have no respect or decency at all?" Jenna asked, her voice rising.

"My dear, we have not had a woman among our midst in a long time and you are quite hard to resist."

"Pig!" Jenna said accusingly, turning away from Captain Hook. "Why don't you just leave this wretched ship then?"

"We can't."

"Why?'

"We're stranded here. If you try to sail away, you get several hundred yards away and then suddenly you tip over the edge and are gone. Several men have tried, so don't think about it."

"I'm not! I can fly away from here anytime I want!"

"Really, and how is that so?" Jenna stopped; she had just treaded into dangerous ground. Peter Pan and the Captain were sworn enemies. If she told him about Peter, he might hurt Ally and Jack. Oh, confound it all, Peter Pan was the one who got her into this mess. She could have been killed!

"Peter Pan," Jenna said, watching for a reaction in the Captain's face at all.

"Oh is that so?" the Captain asked, no concern or interest whatsoever displayed on his features.

"Yes, that brat got me here in the first place."

"Well, we'll make quite good friends then, as I also have a loathing for Peter Pan," Hook spat Peter's name as if it was vile poison on his lips. Jenna laughed softly. "What's so funny," Hook asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Well everyone knows that you and Peter aren't the best of buddies," Jenna said giggling. Captain Hook also joined in on the laughter.

"What do you intend to do in Never land?" Hook asked politely, his demeanor changing totally from when he was in front of the crew.

"Leave with my brother and sister as soon as I can."

"They're with Peter I assume."

"Yes."

"You should know that they're never coming back then."

"What?"

"Once Peter meets new children, they never go back to their parents."

"It never said this in any books." Hook smiled.

"The truth about Never land is never in any books, love."

Jenna sighed, "You know you're nicer then the tales make you out to be."

"You may think that now, but I'm sure your opinion will soon change."

Jenna eyed him nervously, he was still grinning and looking at her breasts. "Freak!" she yelled and threw a red tasseled pillow at him. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Yes, that depends."

"On what?"

"On the price."

"For what?"

"You."

"Bastard!" Jenna yelled as she threw a painting from the wall at him. Hook laughed and leaped towards her. Jenna in turn screamed and ran away from him.

"Darling, I'm not as bad as you think."

"Really?" Jenna said as she darted behind a cabinet. "Then why are you trying to chase me then?"

"If you've lived without sex for three hundred years then you would be chasing another of the opposite sex just like I am now."

"Scoundrel!" Jenna accused loudly, trying to find another hiding place.

"Got you!" Hook yelled as he tackled Jenna to the ground and lay on top of her.

"Please don't," Jenna protested weakly.

"Why not?"

"You don't even know my name," she protested.

"So?"

"So that's all you want? You're going to use me like a whore, just for sex."

"What else would I use you for?"

Jenna slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a red mark. He growled then grabbed for her once more.

"Haven't you ever heard of love?" Jenna asked, crawling out of Hook's way, who was now crawling on all fours.

"Yes, why?"

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Love," Hook laughed and stood up. "My dear, I am unloved and lonely, that's how I will always be."

"How do you know that no one will ever love you?"

Hook ogled at her with shock. "What is your name love?"

"Jenna."

"Jenna, how could anyone ever love me? You obviously repulse the sight of me and there are no other women here."

"I could get to love you," Jenna suggested, not believing what she was saying. Hook stared at her. "Really, you don't know how love works do you?"

"Are you joking? I have never had a woman love me, much the less felt love. The only feeling I have ever felt towards a woman is lust. As I am sensing now." Hook started approaching her once more.

"Well then I will teach you the ways of love," Jenna stated, standing up and wiping the dust from her hands on her thighs.

"You would do that?" Hook asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, if you agree to terms."

"Such as?"

"Well your crew must never ever touch me or I'm gone, agreed?" Hook nodded. "Second, you must never touch me unless I let you." Hook nodded slowly, regret obvous in his eyes. "And third you must let me see my siblings."

"Agreed," Hook rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Now where do we start?"

"Start?" Jenna laughed. "You can't just start to love someone. That takes care and loving things. Like small tokens or gifts." Hook sighed, lying on the couch.

"This will be hard," he admitted shyly, reminding Jenna of a small boy.

"Yes," she laughed. Captain Hook was handsome there was no denying that, but his motives and ways of life would take some changing, definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

Unloved Like Me

Sravenvampirefan and Thunder Rose thanks for your reviews. I can't believe how much I messed up on Hook! Well I'll fix the last chapter right away. Please also pardon the likeness to Jack Sparrow and Captain Hook. I just want a slight resemblance in looks, none what so ever in personality etc. I'll really try hard to keep away from that, thanks!

P.S. You might notice that sometimes I add details about Hook that vaguely remind you of Rhett Butler...

Also thanks Mll Amethyste for all your information on Captain Hook! It'll help me a lot in writing this chapter and keeping his likes and dislikes in mind. Thanks for the review!

Thanks Meg, Hil, Tiffany and Yuki Asao for their kind reviews as well!

Chapter 2

Jenna opened her eyes and yawned. A blurry wood ceiling came into focus as she blinked her eyes quickly. 'Where am I?' a small voice wondered in her head as she looked around the room. She jumped as she looked next to her and found a black haired man snoring loudly.

'What the hell!' she yelled as she stumbled to the floor, the sheets of the bed wrapped around her legs. The strange man opened his eyes abruptly and smiled when he saw Jenna.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep," he said kindly, getting out of bed and stretching. Jenna then realized that he didn't have a piece of clothing on and was nude. She threw a pillow at him and turned around, covering her eyes.

"Cover yourself!" she muttered loudly. The man smiled and made no attempt to get dressed.

"My dear, you are not wearing much either." Jenna looked down at herself all she had on was a long shirt that opened three inches above her belly button and reached down halfway to her knees.

"Scoundrel!" Jenna yelled, turning around and not caring whether he was clothed at not. "You took advantage of me!"

"I did not!" the man exclaimed, whom Jenna faintly remembered as Hook. "You choose that piece of clothing yourself, don't you remember?"

"Liar!" Jenna hissed, wrapping the white linen blanket around her torso.

"I am not!" Hook replied indignantly, heading into another room.

"Well how did I end up-" she stuttered awkwardly, "in bed with you?"

"Dear, I offered the bed to you and you took it."

"Well couldn't you at least sleep on the couch or something, and why were you NUDE?"

"I sleep nude, 'tis the natural way of slumber for men."

"Men!" Jenna hissed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I hope your crew don't sleep naked together."

"What's wrong with that?" Hook asked confused.

"Ewwww!" Jenna yelled disgusted. Hook shook his head and pulled out a pair of black breeches and flowing white shirt, complete with the standard puffy pirate sleeves.

"What would you like to wear, dear?" Hook asked pulling on his pants then shirt.

"I supposed you don't have a dress or anything of that sort, would you?" Jenna asked, wringing her hands.

The captain leaned his chin on the stump of his wrist. "Hmmm." Jenna gasped in shock. "Your hand," she gasped.

"Yes?" Hook asked defensively with furrowed eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Pan cut it off."

"That boy?"

"Yes. Now dear how about wearing this?"

"But wait! Why would he cut off your hand? What does he have against you?" Jenna asked. Hook looked at her with skepticism.

"We're sworn enemies, remember? That little rodent has always been a thorn in my side. He always has to get in the way of things. I guess it's his instinct." Hook shrugged and busied himself with something else. Jenna had the impression that there was more to the Captain that often was buried beneath his cruel self and a deeper hatred towards this seemingly innocent Peter Pan.

"Sorry," Jenna murmured, sifting through piles of neatly stacked clothes.

"What are you doing?" Hook yelled, pushing Jenna away from the shirts. "Those are my finest blouses!"

Jenna had to stifle a giggle for he sounded scarily close to a gay man. No offense. "Who stacked all these?" she asked, gazing at all the piles of shirts, blouses and jackets.

"Me, who else?"

"I don't know, I just thought you might have some sort of servant or pirate do it for you."

"And let them touch my finery? Never." Jenna hooted, her sides shaking with laughter. A pirate, guarding his clothes? That was something unheard of.

"Here Jenna," Hook said handing her a lacy rash scarlet dress.

"You expect me to dress up like some show girl?"

"Just put it on. You can make your own amends to it." The captain left and she heard the sound of a door shutting soon after.

"Hmmmm." Jenna slid the long shirt off and slipped the dress on. For a moment, her body didn't seem to belong to her. There was some hidden corset in the dress that made her waist appear tiny and to make her bosom more voluptuous. "Oh Hook and the crew will like this," she giggled. "I wonder if Hook has any make-up perchance." Jenna looked through some wardrobes and boxes. "Plenty of Jewelry," she noted.

"You look stunning," Jenna spun around, her dress fanning out beneath her. The captain's long hair was straggly and tied back in a loose ponytail. He now had on leggings and boots, which gave his appearance a more sophisticated nature. Jenna couldn't lie to herself, the captain was unfairly handsome. Jenna held out her hand and curtsied.

"Shall we dance, milord?" Hook raised his eyebrows and coughed dramatically.

"Umm pirate, remember?"

"Of course, but pirates must know how to dance, can't they?"

"They might know a jig or two but never a dance."

"Do you know any dances, Sir Hook? With boxes full of jewels and clothing such as this, you must have come from high society, and perhaps have attended some balls?" she suggested. Hook looked amused.

"Come my lady, let us dance," he said striding to her and putting his hand on her slim waist. Jenna laughed playfully as he twirled her around in a ballroom manner.

"I knew you could dance!" Jenna scolded, looking up into the captain's baby blue eyes. Correction, previously I said they were brown, but several reviewers have alerted me they are blue, thanks!

"Although I am not allowed to lay a hand on you, would a kiss hurt?" Hook asked Jenna, bringing the dance to a slower tempo. She shook her head.

"You must wait, Hook. A first kiss is something cherished, not to be given right away."

"Then I'll wait then!" he said, twirling Jenna in elaborate circles.

"You better!" she warned, smiling at him as she was danced around. "Hook, can we get breakfast now?" she asked slightly out of breath. The captain had danced with her silently. Forgotten waltzes and marches starting coming back to him from the dim closets of his memory.

"Yes, of course," Hook replied, letting Jenna go regrettably.

"I could eat a horse," Jenna exclaimed, walking to the door.

"Wait!" Hook said, catching up with her fast pace, "Maybe I should go first and announce you?"

"Alright," she replied with a devious smile as Hook opened the door.

"Announcing Lady Jenna." All of the pirates stopped their work and stared at her wordlessly. She had much changed since she fell from the sky yesterday.

"Why look at 'er," a pirate whispered, "sheez' a lady."

"Blimey, she is," another exclaimed.

"I doubt 'at," an older pirate jeered. "Roomin' with the captain?"

"Aye," a few pirates agreed, winking at each other with unspoken thoughts.

"They all look so stricken," Jenna giggled nervously to Hook. "I don't look plain or ugly do I?"

"My dear, you are anything but..." he replied, sliding an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him. An obvious sign to the pirates that she was off territory.

"Where do we eat?" Jenna asked, staring cautiously at a one-eyed pirate, who had a purple pupil.

"Mess hall," the Captain replied. "It's rather boorish. We never clean up."

"Ew! Don't you get mold or mildew?"

"Rarely." The captain led his female captive down a small narrow stairs into a red painted parlor with a fat pirate playing the piano loudly in the corner. The man had a red striped kerchief and many fat rolls obvious under his baggy shirt. Pictures of nude women smiling decorated the room like paint. It was no wonder the pirates acted like obsessive men when they saw Jenna. She was the first real woman capable of real pleasure.

"Lovely décor," Jenna commented dryly.

"French women. They're the best, if you know what I mean." Jenna rolled her eyes in distaste.

"I hope you're French, my dear."

"I should slap you."

"I'd enjoy that." Furious, Jenna spun on her heel and slapped the Captain with force. His eyes opened at the sting and a distinct red, purple mark was left on his right cheek. She stepped backward a few feet, terrified of the terror that might soon follow. The Captain curved an arm around her waist, and another under her head. Then slowly he tipped her back slowly so she was gazing into his pale blue eyes.

"I am very tempted to kiss you right now," the Captain murmured. Jenna squirmed out of his hands and glared at him with anger.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed. "I thought we had it clearly stated that I was not your plaything!" The Captain laughed at her, reaching for her hair. Jenna spun out of his reach and ran towards the stairs. Hook watched her run with a smile. She was halfway to the Captain's quarters when she had the urge to get off this ship. "Outta the way!" she yelled as she shoved the pirates aside. The ship was decked only twenty feet away from land. Taking her shoes and socks off, Jenna prepared to dive into the water.

"Whaddya think shez doin?" a wrinkly pirate asked mopping the floor.

"Maybeez shez gonna go swimmin'....nude," another snorted.

"Here comes the Captain!" the wrinkly pirate hissed, resuming his fearful mopping once more.

"Where is she?" Hook demanded, as he stepped onto the to p deck.

"Over there, sir. 'Bout to take a swim."

"Catch her!" Hook shouted, as Jenna dove into the water. She resurfaced in a matter of seconds, gulping for air, and at once, she began to swim to the mainland.

"ASS'S!" the Captain yelled. "Why'd you let her get away?"

"We thought she was doin' it for you, Capt'in. Never knew she was doin' something wrong." Hook immediately unbuckled his guns and bullets. He quickly removed his hook and jacket.

"What're you doin' sir?"

"I'm going after her, imbecile!" Hook snorted as he too dived into the water. Jenna was swimming more slowly now. Her gaze was fixed upon the sandy shore.

"Careful of the croc!" someone yelled from the ship. Panic at once started racing through Jenna's veins. 'Swim faster!' her conscience yelled. Tingles and weeds brushed against her legs like the bites of minnows or the hide of a crocodile. At last, she reached the beach and lay down on the sand, gasping for air.

"Whew," she breathed heavily, her hands grasping clumps full of sand. The tiny, wet particles felt so soft against her skin and cheek. It was complete relaxation.

"Jenna!" She turned around to seek Hook staggering out of the water. White blouse plastered against him, revealing his muscular frame. Her cheeks flamed when she saw the captain, partly of anger, partly of the heat she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of Unloved Like Me

"Why'd you run off?" Hook spluttered, his ponytail a dark mess with odd pieces of hair sticking up at random places, but still giving him the look of unquestioned authority and unworldly sexiness. His voice thundered, dark sea blue eyes mirroring an enraged sea, waves thrilling in a cataclysmic fury. He could have been Poseidon himself.

"You're disgusting," Jenna retorted, stepping up to the grass and off the sand beach towards a grove of towering trees. She told herself that she would not be intimidated by this man however attractive he was.

"Wait!" Captain Hook muttered, pulling off Jenna's dress accidentally, causing it to rip halfway between her knees and ankles.

"Bastard!" she shouted, turning on Hook and pushing him backwards into the water like a child in a temper tantrum. She kicked off the leather boots Hook gave her and sprinted off into the dark woods, her dress going well above her knees. Jenna's feminine fury aroused him and he sped after like a tiger after a gazelle.

"Jenna!" he called racing after her, "you can't leave me! You don't know anything about Neverland, my dear."

"I damn do," she called back. The Captain stopped abruptly and watched her race on. As on cue, she was lifted up into the air by a giant net made out of rope and camouflaged leaves. Jenna was hung upside down by her feet, all the blood rushing to her face giving her the appearance of a pretty tomato ready to burst. "GET ME DOWN, HOOK," she screamed trying to squirm out of the burning ropes that bound her feet.

"Why should I?" he replied gleefully, his mustache sprawling over his white teeth.

"Because, it's a man's duty to help a damsel in distress!"

"Jenna, you certainly don't look like an innocent damsel in distress to me. You're dress is reaching your chin and I especially enjoy the lacy pink heart panties you are revealing."

"Jackass," she hissed. "Get me down, damn it!"

"No, I don't think so. The Indians would enjoy you far more then I would." Jenna's face gradually started becoming pinker as her face blanched white.

"They wouldn't touch me would they?" she whispered.

"If pirates would, they would."

"Hook, please!" Jenna begged. "Don't let them get me."

"What would you give me in return?"

"Anything," she replied automatically. Hook raised his eyebrows in a naughty smile.

"Not that, jackass."

"Watch your tongue, lady. I'm not the one whose lace lingerie underwear are visible to the whole world."

"Fine, I'll go back with you Hook," Jenna sighed, her eyes tearing up a little, and she sniffed in dismissal.

"Well, I would truly enjoy getting you down, darling, but the only problem is I don't have anything to get you down with," Hook admitted with a regretful smile. Jenna burst out a sob.

"But Hook, you said you did."

"I didn't say such thing."

"So you're going to let me get raped by savages?" Several tears rolled down Jenna's eyes to her forehead and into her hair. The captain was touched.

"I will immediately go back to the ship and get a saw and knife to retrieve you down, my lady. Don't cry," he kissed her forehead softly. "One thing first, Jenna. May my reward be a kiss?"

"Yes," she replied, taking the hankie Hook offered her and dabbed her eyes. "Hurry!" she yelled as Hook kneeled close to her to give her the kiss. "Kisses come later, not now!"

"Yes madam!" Hook replied, walking away at a trot.

"FASTER!" she screamed angrily. A few feet away savages hiding in the leafy bushes watched the captain until he was out of sight. Softly they tiptoed up behind Jenna and grabbed her abdomen while two Indians, one standing on the other's shoulders, reached up to Jenna's feet and untied her. "Hook," she yelled, her screams muffled by a soiled rag they tied around her mouth.

"Where'd they get this woman?" a stocky Indian asked.

"Never seen her before," the other replied.

"Wonder if she goes to the chief."

"Or Peter."

"Why should he have her?"

The Indian with the blue painted cheeks shook his head frustratingly. "Everything goes to Peter. Person or thing."

Meanwhile...

Hook jogged back to the ship, satisfied to see a small paddleboat with crew waiting for him. "Where's the girl?" Peg Leg Sven asked, worriedly, wringing his hands nervously.

"Stop that!" Hook yelled pointing to Sven's hands with his hook. "It reminds me of the irreversible fact that unlike you, I don't not have a right hand. You wouldn't like to remind me of that would you?" Hook looked down on Sven with danger in his pupils.

"No sir," Sven stuttered, trying very hard not to look at the Cap'ains hands.

"The lady Jenna is presently stuck in one of the native traps. We need to get her out of there as quickly as possible." Sven giggled, his yellow, mossy teeth shining through his uncombed beard.

"Only an idiot would get themselves stuck in one of those," Sven chuckled.

"Like you," the Captain replied dryly and Sven immediately stopped his snorts of contempt.

"Captain," a small, pudgy man going by the name of 'Smee' said, "we have several weapons and knives in the boat so going back to the ship is not required."

"Excellent," Hook remarked, tweaking the sides of his mustache. "Follow me, chaps. We have a damsel to save."

Back to the Indians...

"Move," grunted the muscular Indian. Jenna shook her head violently. "Then I will have to carry you, squaw." Jenna silently screamed into the rag. For a quick hour, the Indians carried her through dense forests and up hills, over hills and down small mountains. She started becoming weary and closed her eyes until she fell asleep soundly.

A jab in the thigh and uncovering of her eyes made Jenna bolt awake. Several Indian women were touching and admiring the shine and softness of her hair. She blinked her eyes confusedly and shook her head slightly in disorder. The whispers of the women immediately subsided as they backed away from Jenna and exited through the tent flap.

The man she presumed to be the chief entered. He was a large man, not fat but muscular then most. His hair was dark black and there were faint lines of age creased in his face. He wore animal skin breeches and wore no shirt revealing a large broad chest. On his head was a decorative headdress.

Jenna clutched a blanket close to her and looked suspiciously at the man.

"How," he said.

"Hello?" she replied hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Chief," he replied swiftly. Jenna nodded at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Why am I here?" she asked, chin pointed, arms across her chest.

"Squaw."

"Excuse me?"

"You are squaw."

"Whose squaw?"

"Mine." At his reply, Jenna's eyes widened and she shook her head ferociously.

"I'm NO one's squaw!" she yelled, frustrated with Neverland's lack of feminine rights. She had the theory that a woman was valued a little more then a camel there.

"You will be my wife."

At the word 'wife', Jenna was nearly ready to scream her lungs out. "Chief, I'm sorry but I can't become your wife."

"Why?" he demanded, his uni-brow furrowed in anger.

"I'm under aged," she protested meekly. The Chief shook his mane of hair and took a few steps towards Jenna.

"Ahhh," she started muttering, trying to climb up the poles of the tent. "Really Chief, I'm...already some other man's squaw."

"Whom?" he huffed.

"Uh...Captain Hook's!" she spoke without thought, regretting her words after they came out of her mouth. The Chief started laughing hysterically, bend over and his hands on his knees.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips almost defensive.

"We'll have to kill you then," he remarked still laughing.

"Why?"

"We kill liars."

"I am not lying!" she protested as he leaned out the door and motioned several men to come in. Two large Indians resembling Sumo wrestlers came into the tent and tied Jenna's hands to the pole in the center of the tent. She watched them leave miserably. Promising herself that she'd give a hundred kisses to the Captain if he could save her.

Back to the pirates...

"She was just here!" thundered Hook as he paced

"Well she's not now," Smee' replied.

"The savages must have taken her," Hook decided. "Their blasted chief has a notorious habit of marrying every woman he comes across."

Peg leg Sven rolled his eyes in disbelief. "How many wives has he got den?"

"57, about 15 he shares with other men and a few are unfortunate mermaids."

"Lucky bastard," Sven replied.

Back to the Squaw...

The chief nodded his large head and continued to giggle hysterically. He squatted down next to his hostage and rubbed her hair between his fingers tenderly.

"Death or me?"

"I'd rather take death," she muttered gutturally.

"Huh?" the chief asked.

A lightning bolt lit off in her mind and she decided to take a different approach to her freedom.

"You see, Chief," she said, smiling sweetly. "I would enjoy being your wife immensely but I, unfortunately am Captain Hook's hostage." The Chief cocked his head in question. "I'm his mistress," she whispered smiling seductively. Apprehension dawned in the leader's eyes and he laughed loudly.

"Lucky devil," he replied, pronouncing devil like DA-viLL.

"I know," she sighed, "but if you wanted a little romp, the captain wouldn't know." She hoped desperately that her idea of Native American politeness was correct.

The Captain shook his head profusely. "Never take another man's squaw without permission," he replied reaching for her hand.

REVIEW!! The next chapter is almost done but will be finished sooner if you REVIEW!!

Mianne: I DID IT!!! I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so proud. I felt so bad after you updated like a ton of chapters and I had zip. Well I'm working on Holmes, really I'll get to it hopefully.


End file.
